1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bag or pouch having a novel closure, and to methods for making the plastic bag. More particularly, the invention relates to a pouch machine for making plastic pouches including an improvement for a novel reusable pour closure in the pouch.
2. Prior Art
Pouch making machines and methods are known for making plastic bags or pouches. Fitting a plastic bag or pouch with a reusable fastener is also known. However, there still exists a need for a plastic pouch having a closure that comprises advantages over known bag closures.